This invention relates to a lug wrench having interchangeable handle and socket positions. More specifically, this invention relates to a lug wrench having interchangeable handle and socket ends, and also containing a gear housing whereby the gear housing is prevented from rotation during operation of the wrench.
There are many geared drive means known in the prior art providing a mechanical advantage either in the form of a torquing motion or speeding motion. Such drive means are often variable and contain a clutch mechanism which requires a certain amount of mechanical aptitude or ability to operate. Such devices are usually hand held and are designed to be used as screw drivers, small wrenches and the like. Exemplary of such devices are the following: Callison, U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,719; Criswell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,591; Ondeck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,944; and Sheffield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,755. With the exception of Callison, all of these patents use a conventional screw driver type handle, and all contain a geared mechanism wherein a clutch of sorts is utilized, or wherein either the handle or housing must be rotated in order to gain the mechanical advantage.
The present invention is directed to a different type of application. It is commonplace in todays traffic system for people of limited mechanical ability and/or strength to be stranded along a highway due to a flat or punctured tire. Such a person is often left to the mercy of a passing motorist, or is forced to call for a tow truck or repair service in order to change the tire. In many instances this is principally due to the lack of strength of the person and the lack of proper equipment to turn the lug nuts securing the wheel to the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lug wrench of simple design which provides a mechanical advantage when applied to the lug nut on a tire.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a geared lug wrench wherein the gear housing is held in a stationary position by bracing means allowing the applied force of both hands of the person changing the tire to the lug wrench handle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a lug wrench having interchangeable socket and handle ends whereby either a speeding or torquing motion may be applied to the lug nut.
Another object of the invention is to provide a geared lug wrench having a fixed gear ratio which requires little or no mechanical ability and/or strength in the application of the wrench.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent through a detailed description as contained hereafter. The principal features of the invention include a gear box having driving and intermediate gears contained therein at a fixed ratio, said gear box containing an extension rod at substantially right angles to the drive shafts. The extension rod can be braced against the ground or other stationary object to prevent the gear box from rotating when the handle of the wrench is turned. The gear assembly contains both an input and output drive shafts connected to the drive gears which collectively serve as the drive shaft of the system. The ends of each shaft contain recesses to receive either a handle portion or lug socket portion which portions are interchangeable so that, in the desired position, either shaft may serve as an input shaft or an output shaft thereby providing a mechanical advantage either in the form of a speeding motion or a torquing motion when the wrench is applied to a lug nut when changing a tire.
The novel feature of this invention, both as to the manner of construction or organization as well as the operation, will be better understood with reference to the following description and drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the description and drawings are for the purposes of illustration only, and are not intended to be a definition as to the scope of the invention.